ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Life of San Antonio 64 Episode 2 - Going Way Up High
It's-a me, Nathaniel. Rev. W Awdry's Letter Dear Christopher, Here is your friend Nathaniel Cardenas. He wanted to go to Starfire's castle and save the world inside. These stories tell you how he did it. I hope you will like them because you helped me to make them. Your loving, daddy. Starting the game Title Screen shows Hello! Press Start Select a File File A Okee-dokey. San Antonio is full many things to see. It has fields of sandy yellow beaches. There are rivers, streams, and lots trees where the birds sing. There are rivers and a coal mine, and docks where visitors to San Antonio arrive. San Antonio also has lots and lots of pathways. Who's that walking down the path? It's Nathaniel! Hello, Nathaniel! Me: Hello! Hello, everybody. Welcome to the Castle of San Antonio. Today on my rescue mission for Power Stars, you'll see what happens when I have to face King Whomp. And you'll watch me go the top of a fortress. But first, I'm going on a search party for eight red coins. Me: Alright. Let's do this. (Runs over to the tree with a 1-up, jumps onto it and jumps off with the 1-up. Then enters the castle) Let's go back for another Power Star here. (Enters Bob-omb Battlefield) Let's-a go! Find the 8 Red Coins Me: Let's find these so called "8 Red Coins". Well there's one over here. (Rides on the elevator; one Red Coin) And another, (Goes to the first field; two Red Coins) and another. (On Chain Chomp's tree stump; three Red Coins) Chain Chomp: Arf, arf! (Attacks me) Me: (Cries in pain, losing three pieces of the Power Meter) Aw, darn it! Oh my gosh, that hurts. Ugh! (Runs to the next field near the four tree stumps, and accidentally runs into a Goomba, losing another piece) Ouch! (Collects one Red Coin, bringing back half of what I lost (Four Red Coins), and the other, refilling the other half (Five Red Coins)) Ah, now that's better. (Runs around a mini flower field collecting all eight normal Coins, triggering a 1-up. Then I collect the 1-up. I run down a little alley with another Red Coin (Six Red Coins), another 1-up, which I collect, and another Bob-omb, who seems to notice me, so I pick him up and throw him. I run up the hill with another Red Coin (Seven Red Coins)) Alright. Just one more Red Coin to go. (Thirty seconds later) It's a good thing I asked that Bob-omb Buddy to prepare the cannons last time. (I hop in the cannon and blast to the floating island) Yahoo! (Gets onto the tree, climbs up to the last Red Coin, causing the Super Star to appear) Oh boy. (Looks all the way across from the land to the ground, ready for a long jump, and goes for it) This is gonna hurt. (And it does. Gibberish complaining as I lose two Power Meter pieces again. Heads for the Power Star and collects it) Here we go! (Jumps out of the painting) Score: 29 Coins Me: Hmm. It looked like there was a Red ? Block back there. I wonder how I can activate it? It could be important for later, but until then, let's go to the next course. (Exits the room and moves to another with a star with a 1 on it, and gives the door power to open again) Reacting to the star power, the door slowly opens. Me: (curiously): Hmm. What's over here? Is this Whomp's Fortress? (Jumps in) Learning Segment Dot to Dot Here are some dots. If we join the dots, we'll find out who this is. Okay, off go. These look like the eyes. But not like eyes I've seen before. Are those the arms and hands? Hm. I see legs. And...a moustache? ... Only one ''of my friends looks like ''that. Do you know who it is? It's Mr. Krabs! Hello, Mr. Krabs! Mr. Krabs: Money, money, money, money. Learning Segment Different Sounds There are many different sounds in San Antonio. Let's listen to some of them. (Shows me) When I walk, you can hear footstep sounds. (Now it shows Raven) Raven, on the other hand, floats and makes a floating sound. Can you hear the difference? Me, and Raven.